


The Ghost Treat

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 万圣节的Jaytim。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9





	The Ghost Treat

提姆醒来的时候觉得身上很重。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，伸手扒掉压在自己身上的那一团乱糟糟的被子。被子有时候和杰森一样烦人，压在身上让他喘不过气来。不过幸运的是——杰森永远比他起得早。  
提姆顶着一头鸟窝般的乱发，半睁着眼睛洗漱完毕走到餐桌前。  
没有早餐真是一件痛苦的事情。  
他打了个哈欠，打开冰箱从里边捞出一盘子蔬菜沙拉推到桌子上。他犹豫了几秒，又从里面拿出几根香肠，把它们直接丢进了微波炉，然后把鸡蛋放进蒸锅里。  
待到微波炉发出叮的一声响，蒸锅开始吱吱地叫唤，提姆才终于从厨房走出来，端着那一盘高热量的热气腾腾的早点，放到自己对面的位置上。他沉默了一会儿，回过头去走到原位坐下，一言不发地开始慢慢享用自己的那份蔬菜沙拉。  
“哇哦！如此丰盛的早餐，还是鸟宝宝亲自制作！”杰森在他对面夸张地伸开手臂，低下头去深吸几口气，鼻尖几乎挨到盘子。“不错不错，好歹这次你没把微波炉弄炸了，虽然我还是得说你做早餐的方式简直简单粗暴——你瞧吧，比起煮鸡蛋我还是更喜欢煎蛋。”  
提姆慢条斯理地嚼着蔬菜沙拉，看都懒得看他一眼。  
“天啊提宝！”杰森看看自己的早餐，又探过头去看看提姆的那份，对比鲜明。“你又吃这么没营养的东西？！拜托——别跟我说我不在的期间你都是这么应付过去的。你得多来点肉，真的。我不介意把我的香肠分你一小半，还有，鉴于我不太喜欢煮鸡蛋，我猜这个也可以一并附送给你。”  
提姆依旧不吱声，蔬菜沙拉已经被他吃得差不多了。  
“好吧好吧，毕竟这可是你做给我的早餐，我还是自私一点全部自己享用吧。”杰森耸耸肩，看着提姆端着空盘子走进厨房。

提姆换了一身便装出了门。  
今天是万圣节，还没到晚上，大街小巷里就挂满了南瓜灯，张贴着各种看似张牙舞爪的恐怖海报。  
“今晚如果蝙蝠侠出来夜巡，只怕会被小孩子扯住披风要糖果吧。”提姆看着橱窗上贴着的一串黑色小蝙蝠说道。橱窗映出他的影子，仿佛他正站在那些蝙蝠的中央。  
“有没有人跟你说，你这样子简直就跟老蝙蝠是一个模子刻出来的？”杰森在一旁哼哼，“从一堆蝙蝠中站起身来——想想倒挺气派的，看起来就像游戏里的某个主角出场了。”  
“万圣节……”提姆呼出一口气，“杰森……”  
“干嘛？”杰森舔舔嘴唇，满不在乎地应道。  
他却没有听到下文。

提姆神游般地在外边逛了一圈，什么也没买，兜兜转转又回到了他们的家里。  
他照例打开电脑，努力让自己沉浸于工作。  
可今天是万圣节。  
他从电脑前抬起头。  
这是亡灵归来的日子。  
也许……  
他咬着嘴唇，闭上眼睛。  
“喂，鸟宝宝。”杰森悄悄踱到他身后，迅速伸手戳了戳他的脸，“难得见你在工作的时候走神，我是不是应该在这时趁机掏出手机自拍一张跟你合影留念？”  
提姆摇摇头，重新将目光聚焦于电脑屏幕。  
别分心，提姆。他对自己说，别分心。  
可他刚才分明感觉到了什么。他敢肯定。  
“杰森……”他抬起手臂挡住眼睛，整个人在椅子上瘫软下来。

提姆做晚饭的时候依旧是一副没睡醒的样子，事实上这于他而言是常态。在做饭这件事情上，他一向迷迷糊糊——毕竟大部分时候都是杰森主厨。  
“天哪鸟宝宝，赶紧翻个面啊肉排要糊掉了！”杰森环着提姆的腰，微微弓着背，脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，大声喊着但就是不出手去帮忙，“你刚才给调料了吗？好像没有——你打算用吃蔬菜的方式对待肉排吗！这真是太不公平了！”  
“不过好歹你打算吃一次肉了，看来早上我说的话在你心中还是很有分量的！”杰森往提姆颈窝处蹭了蹭。  
提姆耸耸肩，用手挠了挠后颈，那儿有些痒。  
他把肉排放在桌子上，和那盘早已冷掉的香肠配煮鸡蛋一起。  
然后他依旧坐在对面，盯着盘子里的肉呼呼地冒着热气。  
“你快吃啊，做都做好了。”杰森撑着椅背，拍了拍他的脑袋后弯下腰，在他面前伸手做喇叭状：“嘿，别发呆，鸟宝宝！晚饭时间到——该吃肉啦！”  
提姆无力地垂着头，把整个脸埋进手掌，大口地呼吸。  
他静默了很久很久，一直没有说话。

“杰森……”隐隐的啜泣声从那男孩儿的喉咙间溢出。  
“怎么啦提米，谁欺负你啦？这么无缘无故就哭鼻子可不是老蝙蝠教出来的好宝宝吧？”杰森在一旁打趣地吹着口哨。  
“杰森……杰森！”提姆一遍又一遍地重复着他的名字，抬头看向对面空无一人的座位。  
那里依然摆着两个装得满满的盘子，自他放到那里之后从未有人动过。  
万圣节。  
人们说，亡灵会归来，在这一天。  
“我以为……我以为你会回来……”提姆伏在桌子上，身子微微颤抖，“杰森……我不想每天都沉浸在自己的幻想里，一次又一次地骗自己其实你没有死，你只是出去做任务——和星火，罗伊，或者迪克——无论谁都好——但那至少意味着你还活着，你总会回来，只要我愿意等。”  
“鸟宝宝……”  
“我能感觉到你，杰森。你在这儿，对吗？”提姆咬着牙踢开椅子，站起身环顾四周，“告诉我你在哪儿！出来啊杰森！你在这里，对吗？别躲了！”  
“提宝……”  
“杰森！杰森——杰……杰森……”他最终没能再将声音提起来，呼喊变成了微弱的颤音，“求你……”  
“提姆……”  
“今天是万圣节。”提姆垂下眼睛，双手撑地，“我没有糖果，也没有南瓜灯，我什么都没准备……就算是戏弄也好，杰森——让我知道，你回来过。求你……”  
“我在这儿，提姆。”杰森敛了笑容，走上前去用手臂圈住那个跪在地上的男孩，“我一直在这里。在你身边。”  
“我知道你看不见我。”他的嘴角泛起一丝苦笑，“但你能感觉到，不是吗？”  
“杰森……”提姆抬起头，蒙眬的泪眼对上杰森的双眸。  
杰森没有在那双蓝眼睛里看到自己。  
“我死过一次——不，两次。”杰森叹了口气，“我差点忘记我现在已经死了。但是鸟宝宝，我向你保证——我的灵魂绝对不会离开你。就算你嫌我烦想把我撵走也没门儿，懂吗？”  
杰森瞟了一眼墙上的钟，还有最后一分钟，零点将至。  
“该死的，快没时间了。”杰森小声嘟哝，“不过在这之前……Trick or treat？”  
提姆没有回答。  
但是有一个亲吻落在他的额头上。  
他睁大了眼睛，那一瞬间他的蓝眸子中映出了杰森的模样。  
他伸出手，似乎想确认这不是自己的幻觉。  
杰森笑着放开他，伸出手与他的手掌相合。  
提姆看见杰森的身影越变越淡。  
“不……杰森……”他声音嘶哑。  
“你得学着照顾自己，鸟宝宝，别总是只吃蔬菜。听我的，吃肉会对你很有好处。”杰森咂咂嘴，“还有，万圣节礼物我放在桌上了，所以别出去捣乱，嗯？”  
“杰森，等等，我——”  
“我也是。”杰森最后的声音传到提姆的耳畔，他的视线重新聚焦，却再没有看到已逝之人熟悉的身影。

提姆走到桌子边上，看到桌子上放着一颗糖果，底下还压着张字条。  
他将那糖果拿起来，字条展开。

I know you just want my trick again.  
But sorry.  
Treat.  
No more trick.  
Not anymore.  
Because I’m with you,wherever you go and whatever you do.


End file.
